Halloween en Inazuma
by angylopez
Summary: Los chicos haran una fiesta por el dia de Halloween ¿Que pasara durante la fiesta?


**Halloween en Inazuma.**

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Todo comenzó un día antes de Halloween los chicos estaban en el club de futbol hablando sobre el día de mañana, pues Kido dijo que haría una fiesta por ese día tan divertido, los chicos o chicas que no viven en Inazuma llegaron de visita.

Quienes estaban en el club de futbol eran: Goenji, Kido, Endo, Kasemaru y Someoka.

Endo: Kido ¿En verdad vas a invitarnos a tu casa?

Kido: Si.

Goenji: ¿Tenemos que llevar puesto un disfraz?

Kido: Si.

Goenji: Sabes Kido no me gusta mucho la idea.

Endo: Vamos Goenji podemos divertirnos mucho. –Endo trataba de insistirle a Goenji.

Goenji: Esta bien.

Kido: También podrían invitar a alguna chica verdad Endo. –Kido quería fastidiar a Endo.

Endo: ¿Qué chica?

Kido: Hay Endo si que no entiendes las indirectas.

Endo: ¿Eso era una indirecta? De todas formas yo no se de que chica hablas.

Goenji: Creo que Kido se refería a Natsumi.

Endo: Natsumi, a mi no me gusta Natsumi. –Endo estaba sonrojado.

Someoka: Nosotros no habíamos dicho nada de que si te gustaba.

Endo: ¿Qué? No dijeron eso.

Kido: Si no te gusta Natsumi ¿Por qué te pusiste celoso aquel día que Goenji le dio una rosa a Natsumi?

Endo: ¿QUE GOENJI LE DIO UNA ROSA A NATSUMI? ¿CUANDO PASO ESO? –Endo estaba muy celoso.

Goenji: Eso nunca paso Endo solo estábamos diciendo una mentira para ver como reaccionábamos.

Kido: Entonces si te gusta Natsumi.

Endo: ¡Que no me gusta Natsumi! –Endo estaba muy molesto.

Kido: Vamos Endo tranquilízate tal vez podrías invitarla a la fiesta de disfraces.

Endo: No lo hare.

Goenji: Hagamos una apuesta Endo, porque no invitas a Natsumi a salir.

Endo: No quiero hacer una apuesta con ninguno de ustedes.

Goenji: Temes perder la apuesta.

Endo: Yo no le temo a esa apuesta.

Goenji: Entonces ¿Por qué no la aceptas?

Endo: Pues porque no se no quiero, no me gusta la idea y no me gusta Natsumi.

Kasemaru: No te gusta la idea de salir con una chica supongo que no te interesan las chicas ¿Verdad Endo? –Kasemaru intentaba fastidiar a Endo.

Endo: Yo no tengo esos gusta, bien acepto la apuesta.

Goenji: Bien entonces si de verdad invitas a Natsumi a salir antes de las tres de la tarde me disfrazare de lo que tu me pidas y si no la invitas antes de las tres pues yo escogeré el disfraz que te pondrás.

Endo: Esta bien.

Kido: Esto se pone interesante.

Kasemaru: ¿Endo en verdad vas a invitar a Natsumi a la fiesta?

Endo: Si, pero no se como.

Someoka: Por cierto faltan solo diez minutos para las tres.

Endo: ¿Qué? Eso no es justo no tengo mucho tiempo.

Goenji: Pues mas vale que corras porque si no perderás la apuesta.

Endo: Bien entonces ¡Adiós! –Endo se fue corriendo.

**Con Natsumi:**

Natsumi estaba en el campo de futbol conversando con Haruna.

Haruna: Vamos Natsumi ya no estés triste.

Natsumi: No puedo.

Haruna: Podrías olvidar lo que oímos.

Natsumi: No puedo olvidarlo cada vez que lo intento lo recuerdo de nuevo.

**Flashback:**

Natsumi y Haruna se dirigían al club de futbol cuando llegaron estaban a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucharon algo que no tenían que escuchar.

**Adentro del club de Futbol:**

Kido: Entonces si te gusta Natsumi.

Endo: ¡Que no me gusta Natsumi!

**Afuera del club de futbol:**

Natsumi comenzó a llorar un poco al escuchar eso pues, ella y Endo habían empezado una amistad mas unida hace un tiempo.

Haruna: Natsumi ¿Te sientes bien?

Natsumi: No.

Haruna: Vámonos de aquí. –Haruna y Natsumi se fueron al campo de futbol.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Haruna: Vamos, no creo que Endo lo halla dicho tan en serio.

Natsumi: Haruna, creo que es inútil pensar en que Endo siente lo mismo que yo.

Haruna: Vamos tal vez no quería admitir que le gustas a los chicos, tal vez algún día te invite a salir y empiecen una relación muy bonita y vivirán felices para siempre y para entonces recordaras esto y te reirás. –Haruna lo dijo muy ilusionada pues Haruna imagino una bonita historia de amor.

Natsumi: Haruna esto no es un cuento de hadas no creo que eso pase, es como creer que Endo venga ahorita y me pida que salga con el. –De repente llega Endo con una rosa.

Endo: (Muy bien lo único que tengo que hacer es invitar a Natsumi a la linda Natsumi pero en que pienso bueno Natsumi es muy linda bueno pero a ver solo le digo ¿Qué le digo? Bueno tal vez si le digo lo primero que me venga a la mente) Natsumi ¿Quería invitarte a la fiesta de disfraces que Kido organizo?

Haruna: Endo ¿Es enserio?

Endo: Si, es en serio Natsumi yo quiero que vayas conmigo a la fiesta. –Endo extendió la mano para darle la rosa. –Ten una rosa.

Haruna: Que bonita rosa.

Endo: ¿Entonces aceptas?

Natsumi: No se bueno… -Natsumi no pudo terminar de hablar pues Haruna la había jalada para llevarla un poco lejos de donde estaba Endo para intentarla convencer de que fuera con Endo a la fiesta.

Haruna: Vamos Natsumi acepta.

Natsumi: Haruna ya escuchamos a Endo en el club, yo no le gusto.

Haruna: Natsumi es como lo que yo ya te había dicho, tal vez Endo no quería admitir sus sentimientos frente a los chicos.

Natsumi: No estoy segura, tal vez si. –Haruna se emociono y le grito a Endo desde donde estaban la respuesta de Natsumi.

Haruna: ¡Natsumi dice que SI!

Endo: Natsumi dijo que si…. (Me siento my feliz Natsumi acepto salir conmigo… Pero porque me siento tan feliz me siento extraño es algo que no había sentido antes, ¿Que tenia que hacer ahora? mmm… ¡La apuesta!). –Endo salió corriendo de allí para poder ir al club de futbol donde estaban los chicos.

**Con los chicos:**

Kasemaru: ¿Creen que Endo lograra invitar a Natsumi a salir?

Kido: Creo que si pero, se han puesto a pensar si Natsumi le dice que no a Endo.

Someoka: No creo que diga que no, ya saben a Natsumi le gusta Endo.

Goenji: ¿Cómo estamos seguros?

Someoka: No hay que estar seguro para saber que a una chica le gusta un chico.

Kido: Además si le dice que no lo tomaremos como si no la hubiera invitado a salir y pierde.

Goenji: Creo que tienen razón. –De repente entra Endo emocionado al club de futbol.

Endo: ¡He conseguido una cita con Natsumi!

Goenji: No te creo.

Kido: Yo tampoco.

Kasemaru: Yo si.

Someoka: Yo también le creo a Endo.

Endo: Por supuesto que conseguí una cita con Natsumi, no soy ningún mentiroso.

Goenji: Muéstrame una prueba. –De repente entra Haruna con Natsumi.

Haruna: Endo dice Natsumi ¿Qué a que horas pasas a su casa por ella'

Endo: A las cinco.

Natsumi: Endo gracias por la rosa esta muy bonita perdón por no agradecerte lo de la rosa antes. –Natsumi estaba algo sonrojada.

Endo: Me alegra que te guste.

Natsumi: Si, bueno es que es muy hermosa.

Endo: Si, casi tanto como tu. –Endo susurro eso pero todos en el club lo escucharon, Natsumi y Endo se comenzaron a sonrojar.

Natsumi: Adiós, Endo.

Endo: Adiós, Natsumi.

Haruna: Bueno, Adiós a todos. –Natsumi y Haruna se van.

Kido: Entonces crees que Natsumi es hermosa.

Endo: (Lo dije en voz alta no lo puedo creer mejor hago como que no se de que están hablando) Yo no dije eso.

Kasemaru: Si, lo dijiste todos estábamos aquí escuchando esa conversación tan romántica que tenias con Natsumi.

Endo: De todas formas ya gane la apuesta. –Goenji recordó la apuesta y solo suspiro pues no sabia que disfraz le pediría Endo que se pusiera.

Goenji: No es cierto.

Endo: ¿Cómo que no?

Goenji: Pues mira la hora.

Endo: No tengo un reloj.

Kasemaru: Yo tengo.

Endo: ¿Qué hora es?

Kasemaru: Las tres con diez minutos.

Endo: ¡NO!

Goenji: Entonces yo gane, y escogeré tu disfraz.

Endo: Espera Natsumi acepto yo también tengo derecho a escoger tu disfraz.

Goenji: Esta bien, vamos a la tienda de disfraces a escogerlos.

Someoka: Hablando de disfraces yo también tengo que ir a escoger el mío.

Kasemaru: Yo también, oye Kido ¿A quien vas a invitar a la fiesta?

Kido: A muchas personas.

Kasemaru: Bueno, me voy adiós.

Someoka: Adiós.

Los chicos se van para poder escoger el disfraz que se pondrán en la fiesta.

**En otro lugar:**

Tachimukai había llegado a la ciudad de Inazuma para visitar a Haruna, los dos estaban en la torre de metal, ya estaba empezando a atardecer.

Haruna: Entonces Tachimukai ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

Tachimukai: No estoy muy seguro.

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Tachimukai: Bueno, es que Kido me asusta un poco.

Haruna: ¿Mi hermano?

Tachimukai: Si, ya sabes que Kido es algo sobre protector contigo.

Haruna: No te preocupes.

Tachimukai: Dame una razón por la cual no me tengo que preocupar.

Haruna: Pues Fudou va a esta allí.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué tiene que ver Fudou en todo esto?

Haruna: Pues Fudou siempre molesta a mi hermano y cuando lo molesta mi hermano no me presta mucha atención.

Tachimukai: Entonces si Fudou molesta a Kido el no te estará vigilando.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai: Bueno y que haremos cuando Kido no te este vigilando.

Haruna: Pues pasar tiempo juntos, ya sabes tal vez podrías pedirme que yo fuera algo mas que una amiga para ti. –Tachimukai se puso nervioso y sonrojado.

Tachimukai: Bu-Bueno y-yo, -es-este no se… -Tachimukai no sabia que decir y eso hizo que Haruna se molestara un poco.

Haruna: ¡TACHIMUKAI! Que no me quieres, pensé que sentías algo por mi… -Haruna lo dijo con un tono muy triste, pero fue interrumpida por Tachimukai quien la abrazo, Haruna se comenzó a sonrojar.

Tachimukai: Si, Porque no hablamos de esto mañana.

Haruna: Esta bien, pero quiero escoger tu disfraz. –Tachimukai se separo de Haruna.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué disfraz nos pondremos?

Haruna: Quédate aquí voy a mi casa por los disfraces para mostrártelos.

Tachimukai: Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué?

Haruna: Es si mi hermano te ve no se que podría pasar.

Tachimukai: Mejor me quedo aquí, pero ya va a ser de noche mejor te acompaño.

Haruna: Esta bien.

**En otra parte:**

Estaba el hermano sobre protector de Haruna, Yuuto Kido quien se dirigía a la casa de su hermana, pues por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de ver si su hermana estaba bien.

Kido: Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana. –De repente le entra una llamada a Kido en el celular.

Sakuma: Hola Kido.

Kido: Hola Sakuma ¿Qué deseas? –Kido lo había dicho para molestar.

Sakuma: Pues yo quiero un disfraz del chico pingüino y una hamburguesa con papas.

Kido: No me refería a es me refería a la razón de porque me llamas y ¿Chico pingüino? Que yo recuerde no te he avisado todavía de la fiesta.

Sakuma: ¿Que fiesta?

Kido: Entonces para que quieres el disfraz… Sabes que no importa.

Sakuma: Bueno pero quería llamarte ¿Por qué?... Ya no me acuerdo porque.

Kido: Bueno igualmente te invito a la fiesta de disfraces mañana en mi casa.

Sakuma: Gracias Kido, adiós.

Kido: Adiós. –Kido termino de hablar con Sakuma, Kido siguió caminando hasta que se tropezó con una chica que iba corriendo.

Touko: Oye fíjate por donde vas.

Kido: Tú fíjate por donde vas.

Touko: No tu… -Touko no se había fijado que era Kido. -¡KIDO!

Kido: Touko, perdón no me había fijado que eras tú.

Touko: Bueno perdón por tropezarme contigo.

Kido: No, importa (Debería invitarla a la fiesta…. Si eso hare) Touko Quiero invitarte a una fiesta de disfraces mañana en mi casa.

Touko: Me encantaría ir pero no tengo un disfraz.

Kido: Por que no te pones un vestido de princesa. –Kido lo dijo para fastidiar a Touko.

Touko: Por supuesto que no.

Kido: ¿Porque no?

Touko: No me gustan, además tú no escoges mi disfraz y no me obligarías a usar uno, ningún chico me dice que hacer, porque no podrías porque apostamos. –Lo que Toko le había dicho a Kido lo hizo enojar.

Kido: Pues vamos a ver ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?

Touko: Por mi esta bien.

Kido: Pues bien vamos a mi casa a arreglar lo de la apuesta.

Touko: Bien, pero ¿Quién llegue primero a tu casa decide la apuesta?

Kido: Por mi esta bien. –Los dos empezaron a correr.

Los dos se fueron a casa de Kido, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, ya en la casa Kido y Touko comenzaron a competir con cualquier apuesta que se les ocurriera y siempre quedaban en empate, Kido proponía apuesta aburridas pero igual la hacían y Touko proponía cosa muy divertidas, las apuestas de Kido eran: Ajedrez, Matemáticas, adivinar el numero o el color en que pensaban, esconderse en alguna parte de la casa, quien cuenta monedas mas rápido, memorizar números, quien lee mas rápido un libro, esto le aburrió por su parte Touko tenia apuestas mas divertidas, videojuegos, patinar, quien se desliza mas rápido por las escaleras, una guerra con balas de pintura, una guerra con pistolas de agua, Ping-Pong con pelotas de beisbol, patinaje extremo, vencidas, quien hace la mejor llamada de broma y una de las apuestas fue la del juego del beso ella le hace una pregunta y si el sabe que es mentira le tiene que dar un beso, Touko le explico a Kido ese juego aunque al principio no lo convenció tuvo que aceptar, pero solo le estaba engañando y le pego una cachetada la cual le dolió mucho, ella se empezó a reír de la situación mientras el se sobaba la mejilla, por ultimo una apuesta sobre conseguir números de teléfono de algún chico o chica.

Kido: Porque no apostamos sobre conseguir números de teléfono de alguna chica o chico.

Touko: Lo conseguiré mas rápido que tu.

Kido: Por supuesto que no las chicas piensan que soy guapo.

Touko: Si como no, los chicos se arrodillan frente a mí.

Kido: Bien trato hecho. –Entonces se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato. -Pues ya veremos quien gana, oye me das tu numero de teléfono para llamarte cuando consiga el numero

Touko: Si, tienes una hoja y un lápiz. –Kido fue a buscar la hoja y el lápiz.

Kido: Ten. –Touko escribió su número en la hoja.

Touko: Aquí esta.

Kido: Ya gane.

Touko: ¿QUE? No perdí.

Kido: Bien ahora me toca escoger tu disfraz.

Touko: Esta bien se cuando he perdido.

Kido: Bien acompáñame para ver tu disfraz.

Touko: ¿Ya tienes el disfraz?

Kido: Ya lo había pensado desde que empezamos a competir.

Touko: ¿Dónde tienes el disfraz?

Kido: En es habitación que esta allá. –Kido señalo una habitación que estaba en el fondo del pasillo.

Touko: ¡Bien vamos a ver cual es! –Touko jalo a Kido mientras corría a la habitación.

Kido: (Sabe perder y es muy alocada, eso me agrada).

**El día de la fiesta:**

Esa noche muchos habían llegado con sus disfraces y estos fueron los chicos o chicas que llegaron y sus disfraces:

Endo: Capitán Jack Sparrow (Piratas de Caribe, traía una botella de soda en referencia a su personaje que le gusta el ron).

Sakuma: El chico Pingüino (Eso quería el hasta que descubrió que no existían un disfraz del chico pingüino, así que se puso un traje).

Kido: El mago.

Fudou: Vendetta. (Si no saben quien es muy aterrador y no sugiero que lo busquen perturba un poco su rostro).

Tachimukai: Ash (Pokemon).

Haruna: Dawn (Pokemon).

Fuyuka: Una enfermera sangrienta.

Natsumi: Princesa (Con un vestido rosado).

Aki: Abogada.

Ichinose: De beisbolista.

Domon: De caballo Vaca (Junto con Kabeyama).

Tsunami: Snowboard.

Someoka: Piccolo de dragón ball z (Todos lo confunden con el ogro o el gigante verde de los frijoles).

Tobitaka: Ghost Rider (Con una cadena, chaleco de cuero con púas y guantes con púas y motocicleta incluida, pero llega hasta despues).

Toramaru: De bebe (Hijikata le iba a conseguir un buen disfraz pero ya no quedaban mas).

Kasemaru: De bailarín.

Goenji: De Vegeta (Dragón ball z).

Yuca: Hada de las estrellas (Ella le insistió a Goenji para vestirse de Hada).

Kabeyama: De caballo vaca (Junto con Domon).

Fubuki: Surfista.

Midorikawa: El zombi.

Hiroto: Astronauta.

Kogure: Un duende (con una olla llena de bromas).

Hijikata: Fantasma.

Touko: Asistente del mago Kido.

**Esto fue lo que paso en la fiesta:**

Todos ya habían llegado a la fiesta y estaban conversando alegremente, Natsumi estaba con Endo.

Natsumi: (No lo entiendo simplemente no lo comprendo el había dicho que no le gustaba y después me invita a la fiesta no tiene explicación y lo que me dijo Haruna acerca de que tal vez no quiere admitir sus sentimientos frente a los chicos bueno no se). –Endo se fijo que Natsumi estaba muy pensativa.

Endo: (En que pensara tanto Natsumi, creo que no le agrada que yo este cerca de ella… Porque me siento así es algo que no he sentido antes) Natsumi ¿Te pasa algo?

Natsumi: No. –Natsumi lo dijo de una forma muy cortante y seria.

Endo: No me mientas se que te pasa algo.

Natsumi: Bueno es que no entiendo el ¿Porque me invitaste?

Endo: Bueno pues fue porque… -De repente llega Domon a conversar con Endo sobre la apuesta que había hecho, solo que el no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Natsumi.

Domon: Oye Endo ya me contaron lo de la apuesta que hiciste me alegra que haya decidido invitar a Natsumi a la fiesta.

Natsumi: ¿U-Una apu-apuesta? –Natsumi había comenzado a llorar.

Endo: Natsumi te lo voy a explicar.

Natsumi: No me expliques nada. –Natsumi tomo la botella de soda de Endo y le pego, y salió corriendo de allí.

Endo: ¡Auch! Y mi cabeza me duele, estoy sangrando. –Endo se retorica en el suelo pero Domon le comenta algo obvio.

Domon: ¿Endo eso era una botella de vidrio?

Endo: No pero igual duele.

**Con Kido:**

Kido estaba conversando con Touko y Sakuma.

Kido: Y bien Toko no es tan malo es disfraz ¿Verdad?

Touko: Tú lo dices porque eres el mago y no la asistente, oye ¿Crees que me miro bien con esto? ¿No se me miran gordas las caderas con esto? ¿Crees que soy linda? ¿Cómo te gusto más? –Touko le hizo varias preguntas a Kido para ver como reaccionaba pero Kido no analizar las preguntas así que le dio la razón, lo cual es una mala elección.

Kido: MMM… (¿QUE LE DIGO? Haber le daré la razón) Este no se si, si, creo que te miras mejor sin el traje puesto y creo que me gustas mas con falda. –Kido solo recordó la ultima pregunta y Toko malinterpreto mal lo del "Traje puesto, lo de las caderas y lo de la falda".

Touko: ¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! –Touko le pego a Kido en el estomago.

Kido: ¡Auch! Ahora ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Sakuma: Pues le diste la razón.

Kido: ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Tú les das la razón a las chicas todo el tiempo.

Sakuma: Si, pero cuando son mas lindas y no te preguntan eso.

Kido: Y eso que mírate eres un desastre

Sakuma: Si, pero a las chicas les atrae mis historias. –De repente en la ventana abierta se aparecieron un grupo de chicas que le comenzaron a coquetear a Sakuma. –Los ves yo atraigo a las chicas mas que tu.

Kido: Bien pero ¿Qué hago con Touko?

Sakuma: Pues si yo fuera tu me disculparía.

Kido: Yo no me disculpare con una loca.

Sakuma: Una loca a la que le caes bien.

Kido: Y que yo le caigo bien a muchas chicas.

Sakuma: Si pero a veces es por tu dinero y creo que le caes bien a Touko a pesar de que eres aburrido.

Kido: MMM…. Lo intentare pero tengo que tragarme el orgullo.

Sakuma: Muy bien tu has lo que creas correcto, yo iré a conquistar a mi señora Pingüino.

Kido: Si, hare lo correcto y espera ¿Qué tu que? –Kido se dio cuenta de que se Sakuma ya no estaba allí.

**En otro lugar de la casa:**

Estaba Fuyuka conversando con Aki y Haruna.

Fuyuka: Entonces Haruna has venido con Tachimukai.

Haruna: Si, pero tengo que esperar a que mi hermano se distraiga para poder conversar con el.

Aki: Pero el ya te pidió que fueran novios.

Haruna: No, pero el me dijo que hoy hablaríamos sobre eso.

Fuyuka: Valla te miras bien con ese disfraz.

Haruna: Gracias, es algo que Tachimukai y yo arreglamos con nuestros disfraces lo malo es que la falda es un poco incomoda.

Fuyuka: Me imagino, oye Haruna sabes ¿Dónde queda el baño? Es que quiero arreglarme un poco el cabello.

Haruna: Subes las escaleras pasas por el pasillo a la derecha y es como la quinta o la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo.

Fuyuka: ¡Oh! Bueno ahora regreso (Pero que explicación es esa creo que me voy a perder).

Fuyuka subió a donde le había dicho Haruna pero ella se perdió y ya no sabia cual puerta era así que entro a la que le pareció tal vez era el baño pero en realidad era la habitación de Kido.

**Un poco lejos de allí:**

Tachimukai estaba conversando con Tsunami, Tachimukai voltea a donde estaba Haruna y se le queda viendo con una cara de baboso enamorado.

Tsunami: ¿Te sientes bien Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: ah…. ¿Quién? ¿Qué? Estabas diciendo algo importante…. –Tachimukai estaba muy distraído viendo a Haruna.

Tsunami: Estas así de tonto por Haruna.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué? –Tsunami le pego en la cabeza a Tachimukai. -¿Porque hiciste eso? Estaba teniendo un lindo sueño.

Tsunami: Pues tu sueño se hizo realidad. –Haruna se estaba acercando a donde estaban ellos.

Haruna: Hola chicos.

Tsunami: Hola.

Tachimukai: Ho-Hola.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Me miro bien con esto?

Tachimukai: Es-te pu-pues y-yo –Tachimukai empezó a balbucear.

Tsunami: Creo que dice que te ves bien.

Haruna: Gracias Tachimukai, eres muy lindo, oye ¿Crees que la falda me queda muy corta?

Tachimukai: Ah… Bueno pues… -Tachimukai se desmayo.

Tsunami: Creo que le gusta verte con falda.

Haruna: Tú crees.

Tsunami: Por supuesto que si hasta lo dejaste sin palabras.

Haruna: Pero esta desmayado.

Tsunami: Yo lo arreglo. –Tsunami desperté a Tachimukai echando el ponche encima.

Tachimukai: Oye estaba soñando.

Tsunami: Pues deja de soñar y mira. –Tachimukai volteo a ver a Haruna.

Haruna: Acompáñame a tomar algo de ponche.

Tachimukai: ¿Y tu hermano?

Haruna: No lo veo.

Tachimukai: Esta bien. –Tachimukai y Haruna fueron a tomar algo de ponche, y Tsunami se quedo pensado e iba a ayudar a Tachimukai a no desmayarse.

Tsunami: Haber voy a ayudar a Tachimukai o me voy a competir por ver quien tiene el mejor disfraz. –Tsunami observo que Fubuki tria un disfraz de surfista. –Voy a competir, voy a ver quien gana.

**En otra parte no muy lejos de allí:**

Estaba Natsumi quien seguía llorando, ella se fijo en que Tachimukai estaba siendo muy lindo con Haruna.

Natsumi: Ojala Endo fuera así de lindo, pero es solo es un idiota. –Natsumi seguía triste y deprimida por lo que había pasado.

**En otro lugar de la casa:**

Estaba Fudou en alguna parte de la casa buscando la habitación de Kido.

Fudou: Haber ¿Cuál habitación es? MMM…. Creo que es esa que esta allá –Fudou entro en aquella habitación, lo que el no contaba era encontrarse en la misma habitación que una chica, Fudou todavía no se fijaba que Fuyuka estaba allí.

Fudou: Haber que puedo encontrar…. –Una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué buscas?

Fudou: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fuyuka: Me perdí y pensé que este era el baño.

Fudou: Este no es el baño es la habitación de Kido.

Fuyuka: En serio bueno mejor salimos de aquí… -De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrando.

Fudou: Cerraron la puerta.

Fuyuka: Nos quedamos atrapados.

Fudou: Eso veremos. –Fudou trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo pues tenia que abrirse solo con una llave. –No se puede necesito la llave.

Fuyuka: Entonces nos quedaremos aquí.

Fudou: Esa idea no me agrada.

Fuyuka: Pero que mas podemos hacer.

Fudou: Tratar de abrir la puerta. –Dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Fuyuka: Tengo una mejor idea. –Fuyuka a una repisa que estaba allí y tomo unos dados que encontró. –Juguemos un juego.

Fudou: ¿Qué juego?

Fuyuka: Bien por ejemplo tiras los dados si queda en numero par te puedo hacer una pregunta si queda en impar tendrás que decirme un secreto que tengas.

Fudou: No me agrada ese juego.

Fuyuka: ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Fudou: No, yo tiro primero. –Fudou tiro los dados y cayo en par.

Fuyuka: Par mmm… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Fudou: El color sangre.

Fuyuka: Nunca he visto ese color.

Fudou: Te lo enseñare un día, te toca. Fuyuka tiro el dado y cayo en número impar. –Bien cuenta algún secreto.

Fuyuka: Pues me gustan los animales en especial los hurones y pienso que todos son especiales.

Fudou: Interesante entonces te encantara lo morsa.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué morsa?

Fudou: Nada.

Fuyuka: Bien Fudou te toca tirar el dado. –Fudou tiro el dado y cayo en impar. –Bien un secreto.

Fudou: Me gusta molestar a Kido.

Fuyuka: Eso no esta bien.

Fudou: Lo es para mí.

Fuyuka: Bien me toca.

Fuyuka y Fudou siguieron jugando ese juego.

**Con los demás:**

Todos estaba divirtiéndose en la fiesta, unos molestando, otros compitiendo por el mejor disfraz, Kogure por su parte estaba arrojándole huevos a todos.

Kogure: Para que no toquen mi olla de bromas. –Dijo mientras le arrojaba huevos a todos, pero uno le cayó a Someoka.

Someoka: ¡KOGURE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! –Someoka salió corriendo detrás de Kogure.

Kogure: Nunca me atraparas gigante de los frijoles.

Someoka: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY PICCOLO!

Kogure: Entonces eres un ogro gigante de los frijoles, además nunca me atraparas. –Dijo mientras hacia su risa de duende.

Someoka: ¡NO VOLVERAS A VER TU OLLA DE BROMAS KOGURE!

Kogure: ¡Auxilio un ogro amargado me persigue! –Los dos siguieron corriendo hasta tirarle los bocadillos encima a Hiroto, pero los dos siguieron corriendo.

Hiroto: Porque no se quedan tranquilos. –Midorikawa quien estaba con Hiroto empezó a comerse los bocadillos que le habían caído encima a Hiroto.

Midorikawa: Zombi comer bocadillos.

Hiroto: Midorikawa tu no eres un zombi.

Midorikawa: Mi ser zombi.

Hiroto: Además para que hablas así.

Midorikawa: Hiroto no ser divertido, zombi si lo es.

Hiroto: Midorikawa me estas cansando.

Midorikawa: Mi mejor comer helado por allá, porque zombi ser muy… ah ya me canse mejor voy a comer helado. –Midorikawa se fue a donde estaba el helado.

**Con los del concurso:**

En el concurso competían: Tsunami, Fubuki, Kido, Toko, Sakuma, Hijikata, Domon, Someoka (Solo que el seguía persiguiendo a Kogure), Kabeyama, Toramaru, Ichinose, Aki, Goenji y Yuca.

Tsunami: ¿Cuándo comenzara el concurso?

Kido: Ya comenzó.

Tsunami: En serio no me había dado cuenta.

Goenji: Tu nunca te das cuenta de nada Tsunami.

Ichinose: Oye Goenji ¿Tu hermana se vistió del hada de los dientes?

Yuca: ¡Soy el Hada de las estrellas! –Dijo mientras empezaba a arrojar polvos brillantes. –Brillo, brillo.

Ichinose: Pero el hada de las estrellas no… -Ichinose fue interrumpido por Goenji.

Goenji: ¡Ella es el Hada de las Estrellas y punto! –Ichinose se acerco a Goenji y le pregunto como fue que paso eso.

Ichinose: ¿Cómo paso eso del hada de las estrellas?

Goenji: Pues fue así…

**Flashback:**

Era un día antes de la fiesta y Goenji quería llevar a Yuca así que le pregunto a su hermanita ¿Cuál disfraz le gustaría ponerse?

Goenji: Muy bien Yuca ¿Qué disfraz te gustaría llevar mañana?

Yuca: ¡EL HADA DE LAS ESTRELLAS! ¡EL HADA DE LAS ESTRELLAS! –Yuca le estaba insistiendo mucho a Goenji.

Goenji: Pero el hada de las estrellas no… -A Yuca le comenzaron a salir un poco de lagrimas. –Por supuesto que ira del hada de las estrellas.

Yuca: ¡SI! –Yuca abrazo a su hermano.

Goenji: (Que bueno evite un desastre).

**Fin del flashback.**

Ichinose: Ya veo.

Goenji: Si, prefiero ya no recordar.

Ichinose: Te comprendo, otra duda Goenji ¿Por qué escogiste ese disfraz?

Goenji: Perdí una apuesta.

Ichinose: No es tan malo, al menos no te paso lo que le ocurrió a Domon y Kabeyama.

Goenji: ¿Qué les paso?

Ichinose: Porque no le preguntamos a ellos. –Ichinose llamo a Kabeyama y Domon. -¡Kabeyama, Domon vengan!

Domon: Hola Goenji.

Kabeyama: Hola chicos.

Goenji: ¿Qué le paso? –Goenji se estaba empezando a reír.

Domon: Pues íbamos a disfrazarnos de la mole y el señor fantástico, pero Kabeyama entendió mal y se vistió del señor fantástico y rompió el traje.

Kabeyama: Era de elástico.

Domon: Si, pero el elástico no se estira tanto, y así el señor de la tienda se enojo y nos dio este disfraz y no teníamos otra opción que ponérnoslo.

Goenji: Oye pero ¿Por qué un caballo y una vaca?

Domon: No lo se pregúntaselo al dueño. –De repente se acercan a la conversación Toramaru y Hijikata.

Toramaru: Hola chicos.

Hijikata: Hola a todos.

Goenji: Toramaru ¿Porque te vestiste de bebe?

Toramaru: Hijikata me iba a conseguir el disfraz. –Toramaru se le queda viendo a Hijikata con una mirada asesina.

Hijikata: Toramaru ya te explique que era el único que quedaba.

Toramaru: Ya me había explicado pero sigo molesto.

Ichinose: Por lo menos no te toco ser el caballo vaca. –Todos se comenzaron a reír menor Domon y Kabeyama.

Domon: No es divertido. –De repente llega Kido, Touko y Sakuma.

Kido: Muy bien ahora vamos a elegir al ganador.

Sakuma: Espero ganar.

Touko: No lo creo.

Kido: Dejen de discutir.

Sakuma: Kido ya te disculpaste con Touko.

Kido: No.

Touko: Y no lo hará, Sakuma ya sabes como es Kido.

Kido: Oye yo no soy un insensible.

Touko: Yo no dije eso tu solito lo dijiste.

Kido: Toko hablamos después.

Touko: Para entonces yo ya me abre ido.

Kido: No lo creo.

Sakuma: No íbamos a elegir al ganador.

Kido: Es verdad, vamos. –Kido comenzó a llamar la atención de todos para anunciar al ganador. –Atención, todos voy a anunciar al ganador. –Todos comenzaron a poner atención. –Y el ganador es…. ¡El gigante de los frijoles!

Someoka: ¿Qué yo? –Someoka fue a recibir su premio.

Kido: Aquí tienes tu premio.

Someoka: Una bolsa de dulces que alegría. –Someoka no estaba muy feliz por su premio.

Kido: Ganaste por tu original disfraz, valla que te las ingeniaste para ser el gigante de los frijoles que imaginación.

Someoka: ¡QUE SOY PICCOLO!

Kido: Bueno ya no te enojes, o expulsaras tu ki Piccolo.

Someoka: ¡QUE YO SOY EL GIGANTE DE LOS FRIJOLES…No que soy Piccolo! Ya para que.

Y así se divertían en la fiesta.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka:**

Fudou y Fuyuka seguían con el juego y se estaban conociendo más.

Fudou: Bien Fuyuka te toca. –Fuyuka tiro los dados y cayo en par. –Bien una pregunta mmm… ¿Qué esperas de un chico?

Fuyuka: Que acepte la única regla que tengo.

Fudou: ¿Cuál es esa regla?

Fuyuka: El primero chico que me invite a cenar se tendrá que casar conmigo.

Fudou: (Porque le pregunte eso).

Fuyuka: Bien te toca tirar. –Fudou tiro los dados y cayo en par. -¿Fudou yo te agrado?

Fudou: (Que si me agrada mmm…. Creo que si) Si. –Fuyuka se sonrojo un poco.

Fuyuka: ¿En serio? –Fuyuka interpreto eso como un si me gustas.

Fudou: Bueno si pero ¿Yo te agrado?

Fuyuka: Tendría que tirar los dado y si queda en par te respondo.

Fudou: Podrías simplemente contestarme.

Fuyuka: MMM… (Bueno yo creo que si me agrada y mucho) ¡Si! –Fuyuka abrazo a Fudou los dos estaban sonrojados.

Fudou: ¿Porque me abrasas?

Fuyuka: Por que yo te agrado y tú me agradas.

Fudou: Y eso que tiene… -Fudou miro a Fuyuka a los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo. (No puede ser Fuyuka interpreto mal lo que dije y ahora piensa que me gusta, pero acaso no es así… Pero en que estupidez estoy pensando pero ella me dijo que si le agradable que según ella significa que le gusto). –Fudou ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Fuyuka: Te incomoda que te abrace.

Fudou: Bu-Bueno y-yo… (No puedo ponerme nervioso y no puedo contestarle que no porque no si se enojaría o se pondría a llorar).

Fuyuka: Contéstame por favor. –Fuyuka miro a Fudou con ojos de cachorro, eso hizo que Fudou se sonrojara más.

Fudou: No, me molesta.

Fuyuka: Eres muy lindo y tierno.

Fudou: (Esto no es tan malo podría acostumbrarme a esto pero Fuyuka es una chica muy inocente y eso me gusta mucho). –Fudou miro a Fuyuka a los ojos y se le estaba acercando cada vez más a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Fudou…. –Fudou estaba muy cerca de Fuyuka estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que se escucho un sonido en la habitación. -¿Qué fue eso? –Fudou se aparto de Fuyuka.

Fudou: (¡PERO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER! Tengo que salir de esta habitación me estoy volviéndome loco estuve a punto de be…. Ni siquiera lo puedo decir como es que eso iba a pasar, definitivamente ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!).

Fuyuka: ¿Qué será ese sonido?

Fudou: No lo se. –De repente se aparece un pequeño hurón que se le acerca a Fudou. –Johnny.

Fuyuka: Que lindo hurón ¿Es tuyo?

Fudou: Si es mío, Johnny es hora de comenzar el plan.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué plan?

Fudou: Un plan que me pidió Haruna para pasa tiempo con Tachimukai.

**Flashback:**

Era el mismo día de la fiesta pero en la mañana Haruna busco a Fudou para que la ayudara a que su hermano no fuera a ser tan sobre protector con ella.

Haruna: Ayúdame a distraer a mi hermano.

Fudou: Bien pero te costara.

Haruna: Bien hare tu tarea por una semana, y te regalare unas galletas.

Fudou: ¿De que sabor?

Haruna: Chocolate y comida de Huron.

Fudou: Comida de hurón mmm….Vamos a ver que dice Johnny. –Fudou llamo a Johnny. -¡Johnny! –El hurón fue a donde estaba Fudou. –Haber Johnny aceptas la comida. –El hurón olio la comida e hizo una señal con su pata de aprobación. –Bien trato hecho.

Haruna: Gracias Fudou.

Fudou: Espera antes de que te valer dame una foto de Kido.

Haruna: Ten.

Fudou: Muy bien Johnny ten. –Fudou le dio a su hurón la foto de Kido, el hurón la comenzó a morder.

Haruna: ¿Eso que significa?

Fudou: Nada, nada.

Haruna: Bueno adiós. –Haruna se fue.

**Fin del flashback.**

Fuyuka: Porque Johnny mordía la foto de Kido.

Fudou: Porque yo lo entrene para eso.

Fuyuka: ¡Oh! Ya veo.

Fudou: Bien Johnny has lo que te dije. –Johnny salió de la habitación por el conducto de aire.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué hará?

Fudou: Ya veras.

**Con Johnny:**

Johnny se fue a donde estaban los cables de electricidad y los comenzó a morder eso provoco un apagón.

**Haruna y Tachimukai:**

Haruna estaba con Tachimukai, en lugar de la casa un poco alejada de los demás.

Tachimukai.: Haruna ¿Estas segura que aquí Kido no nos va a encontrar?

Haruna: Claro que si.

Tachimukai: Haruna no he visto a Fudou.

Haruna: Si tienes razón.

Tachimukai: Y sin Fudou fastidiando a Kido, te va a esta vigilando.

Haruna: No creo.

Tachimukai: ¿Por qué no crees?

Haruna: Pues estuve conversado con las chicas antes de que llegaran todos y hable con Toko.

Tachimukai: ¿Toko?

Haruna: Si, le pregunte porque su disfraz era de la asistente de un mago.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué te contesto?

Haruna: Que hizo una apuesta con mi hermano ayer y estuvieron casi toda la noche compitiendo para ganar la apuesta.

Tachimukai: ¡Ah! Entonces tenemos una distracción.

Haruna: Algo así, le pedí a Toko que mantuviera a mi hermano distraído para que tú y yo pasáramos más tiempo juntos esta noche. –Tachimukai y Haruna se comenzaron a sonrojar

Tachimukai: Bueno contestando a tu pregunta de ayer.

Haruna: (Tachimukai me va a decir que le gusto).

Tachimukai: Ha-Haruna t -tú me gustas mucho.

Haruna: Tú también me gustas mucho. – Los dos se estaban acercando para darse un beso pero de repente se aparece Kido.

Kido: ¡Tachimukai que le estas haciendo a mi hermana! –De repente se va la luz y se aparece Johnny, quien comenzó a atacar a todo el que se encontraba pues todos estaban gritando y eso lo asusto, entonces iba a atacar a Haruna pero Tachimukai se puso enfrente de ella y la defendió pero Johnny ataco a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¡Alejen esta cosa de mi! –Tachimukai trato de quitarse de encima a Johnny pero no pudo.

Haruna: Yo te ayudo. –Haruna tomo a Johnny y lo arrojo, pero le cayó encima a Kido.

Kido: ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! –Kido trataba de luchar contra Johnny pero no podía, después de un rato Johnny dejo a Kido en paz.

Haruna: Hermano ¿Esta bien?

Kido: Si, solo me aruño un poco.

Tachimukai: Kido lamento lo de tu hermana, lo del animal ese que nos ataco y esa cosa te quito los googles.

Kido: ¿Qué? Ese animal me las va a pagar pero ya no importa, Tachimukai tu defendiste a mi hermana como yo lo haría te lo agradezco y les dio mi consentimiento para que salgan.

Haruna: Gracias Hermano. –Haruna abraza a Kido.

Kido: Tachimukai le haces daño a mi hermana y no te preocuparas más por tu vida.

Tachimukai: Entiendo. –De repente llegan todos, con linternas.

Touko: Kido ¿Te ataco esa cosa?

Kido: Si, (Eso me recuerda a que me tengo que disculpar con Toko) Toko ¿Puedo conversar contigo?

Touko: Si, esta bien. –Kido y Toko se fueron a conversar un poco lejos de allí.

Toramaru: Oye Tachimukai ¿Lograste que Kido aceptara su relación?

Tachimukai: Si, me costo un poco pero lo logre. –De repente se aparece Tobitaka con su moto y una apariencia del Ghost Rider todos gritaron.

Kogure: ¡Viene por mi alma!

Toramaru: No se preocupen solo es Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Me alegro por ti Tachimukai.

Toramaru: ¿De donde sacaste la moto? ¿Para que son las cadenas?

Tobitaka: De verdad quieres saber. –Tobitaka lo dijo con una voz muy amenazante.

Toramaru: La verdad no, pero ¿Por qué te disfrazaste del Ghost Rider para la fiesta?

Tobitaka: ¿Qué fiesta y que disfraz? –Tobitaka asusto a Toramaru.

Toramaru: Ya no hare mas preguntas ¿Quieres ponche?

Tobitaka: Si.

Todos seguían angustiados y asustados por Tobitaka y su extraña forma de aparecer también no se arreglaba lo del apagón.

**Con Toko y Kido:**

Kido: Toko yo me quería disculpar por lo que paso.

Touko: Muy bien hazlo.

Kido: Bien Lo lamento no quise decirte eso.

Touko: Bueno te perdono.

Kido: Bien pero dime ¿Porque te acercaste a mi?

Touko: Bueno es que me di cuenta de que no te diviertes mucho y quise darte un poco de diversión.

Kido: Pero tu no te diviertes conmigo.

Touko: Claro que si, ayer fue una pase una noche muy divertida.

Kido: Si, pero no le digas a nadie ¡Ah! Y dime ¿Porque me hiciste tantas preguntas antes? Y ¿Porque te enojaste?

Touko: Era para hacer la fiesta mas divertida y eres algo pervertido.

Kido: Yo no soy pervertido.

Touko: Aceptaste lo del beso y la pregunta y lo de mis caderas.

Kido: Yo no sabia que contestarte, hiciste demasiadas preguntas y lo tus cadera ¿Por qué?

Touko: Crees que soy demasiado para ti.

Kido: Podemos irnos a la fiesta.

Touko: ¿Por qué no me contestas ahora?

Kido: Te contesto dentro de dos semanas o dentro de tres años ¿Escoge una de dos?

Touko: La primera pero me llevas a la playa.

Kido: Esta bien (Loca y arriesgada mmm…. Interesante). –

Touko: Oye Kido no deberías arreglar lo del apagón, por cierto ¿Qué le paso a tus googles? Sabes que me gustas mas sin ellos por que tienes lindos ojos, cuando te los pones pareces mosca.

Kido: Esa cosa que me ataco se los llevo y creo que tienes razón voy a ver que paso...espera crees que soy lindo y mis ojos gracias, un momento mosca.

Toko: No se has visto a las moscas.

Kido: Mejor voy a revisar el generador auxiliar. -Kido se fuera donde estaba el generador auxiliar.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka:**

Fudou y Fuyuka seguían atrapados en la habitación.

Fuyuka: Y ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Fudou: Esperar. –De repente llega Johnny. –Johnny, haber ¿Qué me trajiste? –Johnny le enseño a Fudou lo que le había traído. –La billetera de Kido, un pedazo de la capa de Kido, los googles de Kido y las llaves, muy bien Johnny hiciste lo que te pedí.

Fuyuka: Ya podremos salir de aquí.

Fudou: Si. –Fudou abrió la puerta y lograron salir.

Fuyuka: Oye devuélvele su billetera a Kido.

Fudou: Esta bien.

Fuyuka: ¡Ah! Y recuerda que me tienes que invitara a cenar.

Fudou: Ni siquiera hemos salido.

Fuyuka: Entonces ¿No vas a salir conmigo? –Fuyuka lo dijo en un tono triste.

Fudou: Si, pero a comer un helado o un postre no a una cena.

Fuyuka: Esta bien, Me gustan los anillos de zafiro y las tiaras de rubí.

Fudou: No presiones. –Fudou y Fuyuka se fueron a donde estaba los demás.

**Con Endo:**

Endo estaba muy angustiado por lo que había pasado con Natsumi.

Endo: (Debería disculparme con Natsumi la estoy haciendo sufrir). –Endo se fue a donde estaba Natsumi.

Natsumi seguía muy triste por lo que había pasado, Endo se acerco a donde ella estaba.

Endo: Hola Natsumi.

Natsumi: Lárgate.

Endo: Natsumi lo lamento mucho yo no tenia la intención de hacerte daño.

Natsumi: Pero lo hiciste y ya no lo puedes arreglar.

Endo: Pero Natsumi yo…-Endo no pudo continuar pues Natsumi lo interrumpió.

Natsumi: Endo tu me gustas mucho pero tu no sientes lo mismo que yo así que será mejor que te vallas y me dejes en paz. –Eso que le dijo Natsumi le cayó a Endo como una bomba.

Endo: Natsumi yo te gusto… Yo no debí haberte hecho esto y lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que también me gustas.

Natsumi: Es otra de tus apuestas o solo me quieres fastidiar.

Endo: Natsumi yo estoy hablando en serio yo te quiero mucho.

Natsumi: Lo siento Endo no te creo y no pienso que tengas alguna forma de hacerme creer en lo que me dices.

Endo: Si tengo una forma. –Endo se acerco a Natsumi y la abrazo. –Natsumi esto que estoy sintiendo es tan real como lo que tu sientes por mi.

Natsumi: Endo…-Endo y Natsumi se estaban acercando cada vez mas hasta que se dieron un beso en el que transmitían todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro era algo tan especial para los dos, después de un rato se separaron.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Natsumi: Si. –Natsumi abraza a Endo y el corresponde el abrazo.

Endo: Natsumi eres una hermosa chica desearía no haberte hecho daño.

Natsumi: Ya no importa tu también eres un chico increíble, aunque no quieres admitir tus sentimientos frente a los chicos.

Endo: Te lo voy a compensar.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo?

Endo: Ya veras, prometo ya no avergonzarme de mis sentimientos.

**Con Kido:**

Kido fue a donde estaba el generador auxiliar.

Kido: Haber que fue lo que paso…-Kido se dio cuenta de que los cables estaban mordidos. –Ahora tendré que llamar a un electricista para poder arreglar esto. -Kido llamo al electricista el cual le dijo que llegaría lo mas pronto posible, después regreso con los demás para avisarles de todo lo que había pasado con la luz.

Goenji: Kido ¿Qué paso?

Kido: Al parecer es cosa que me ataco mordió los cables.

Fudou: El tiene su nombre.

Kido: ¿Esa cosa es tuya Fudou?

Fudou: Si. –De repente Johnny vuelve a atacar a Kido.

Kido: ¡Suéltame bestia!

Fuyuka: Johnny suéltalo. –Johnny hizo caso a lo que Fuyuka le había dicho.

Kido: ¡Quiero matar a esa cosa! –Fudou se puso en frente de Johnny.

Fudou: No le hagas nada el no te ha hecho el daño suficiente.

Kido: ¡YO LO MATO! –Kido estaba decidió a mata a Johnny. –Fuyuka se puso en medio de Kido y Fudou.

Fuyuka: Ya los dos tranquilos.

Kido: El empezó.

Fudou: Mentiroso tu empezaste con el día en que naciste.

Kido: Ya veras Fudou.

Fuyuka: Ya quédense Quietos.

Kido y Fudou: Bien.

Goenji: Perdón que los interrumpa pero no sienten que alguien hace falta aquí.

Fudou: No.

Kido: MMM…Creo que no.

Fuyuka: Endo y Natsumi.

Goenji: Fuyuka acertaste.

Kido: ¿Cómo que no están?

Goenji: No los he visto desde que llegamos.

Domon: Creo que Natsumi sigue enojada con Endo.

Goenji: ¿Por qué?

Domon: Bueno se entero de la apuesta.

Kido: ¿Quién le dijo?

Domon: YO.

Goenji: Y al menos sabes donde están.

Domon: No. –De repente arriba en las escaleras en el segundo piso estaban Endo cargando a Natsumi quien se estaba agarrándose de una cuerda que estaba allí.

Endo: Yo el Capitán Jack Sparrow he conquistado a una bella princesa de nombre Natsumi.

Natsumi: Endo no tienes que hacer esto.

Endo: Claro que si, lo hago por que te quiero.

Natsumi: Yo También Te Quiero. –Endo salto de la cuerda y aun seguía cargando a Natsumi, Mientras Endo gritaba a los 4 vientos estando en el segundo piso.

Endo: Todos Recordaran este de cómo El Capitán Endo con... -lo que Endo no esperaba era que la cuerda se rompiera y que se cayera al piso, Natsumi cayo encima de el.

Tsunami: Saben típico del Capitán Jack Sparrow, Pero del Capitán Endo no se ustedes pero yo ya me lo esperaba que dicen ustedes. – todos empezaron a decir que era obvio lo que iba a suceder.

Goenji: saben como vestía Endo sabia que pasaría.

Kido: yo pensé que iba a ser en el tercer piso.

Fudou: al menos la suave espalda de Endo amortiguo la caída de Natsumi.

Endo: Me duele todo mi cuerpo. –Natsumi ayudo a Endo a levantarse.

Natsumi: Lamento haberte caído encima Endo.

Endo: No importa por lo menos no te paso nada.

Natsumi: Endo eres muy lindo y tierno.

Endo: Tú eres una chica genial y hermosa, ¿has visto mi botella de jugo es decir ron? –Endo se desmaya.

Y así siguió el resto de la noche los chicos se seguían divirtiendo y molestando, algunos la pasaron bien o otros pues no tanto, Endo y Natsumi iniciaron una relación en la que Endo prometió no hacer mas apuestas ni vestirse del capitán Jack Sparrow o al menos no saltar del segundo piso, Haruna y Tachimukai lograron será algo mas que amigos y Kido no se metió en su relación pues estaba ocupado jugando con su nueva amiga Toko quien lo hace pasar muchas situaciones muy divertidas y algo incomodas pero mas que todo divertidas, Fudou y Fuyuka salieron varias veces pero no salen a cenar aunque Fuyuka lo presiona un poco.

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo de Kido y Touko es algo mas de amistad (Friendship) que una relación amorosa solo es una amistad entre los dos, lo de los ojos de mosca era algo de esperarse de Touko.

Porque Tobitaka estaba vestido como el Ghost Rider no se pregúntenle a el, y Fudou como Vendetta también pregúntele a el.

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

.


End file.
